


Starfire Dawn

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Star Wars Imagines, Star Wars Modern Universe, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: This is a gift to a user on tumblr. I had this idea and wanted to write it first person perspective through the eyes of Hux and Phasma. It's modern universe, set in 2018.





	Starfire Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a user on tumblr. I had this idea and wanted to write it first person perspective through the eyes of Hux and Phasma. It's modern universe, set in 2018.

**Week 1**  
  
_Hux's POV_  
It’s happened. At last. I’ve been talked into going along. Not even the excuse of board meeting prep had them back off. A night out, I suppose, is warranted. Solo and Dameron have us by the ... Work again. Why am I like this? My partners invite me along and all I can think is work. But this case is big. A win would solidify our firm. No more hunting for clients. They’ll flock... Work!   
   
I hope this nightclub is better than the last one Ren dragged me to. What he understands as classy and sophisticated is chaos to me. Sometimes I wonder how he ever managed to become a lawyer. Ambition and anger are not a good combination. Even my father understood that. In this line of work, collected wins cases. Anger turns the jury. Work, again!  
   
I reach the nightclub agreed upon. A new establishment. Hmmmm... Nightingale. Cliché almost, I’d say. Let’s see what this is all about.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma’s POV_  
New patrons. Not surprising. A new club always seems to call forth new faces. Elite faces by the looks of it. Those suits look like they have a lot of money to squander. I best get ready. Scales don’t practice themselves. What's that noise...?  
"Pudge...? Pudge...! Oh, you... bad kitty! Bad, bad kitty! Look what you did to my brush. You little... Don't give me those eyes, Mister. You know, you're in trouble. Stop that! Oh... You know I can't stay mad you."  
*soft purring*  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux’s POV_  
Dark red and black theme. Vintage leather seats. The drink list isn’t bad either. Some of these spirits are decades old. The owner must come from a high society past. Likely acquired through favors. I cannot imagine anyone getting hold of 60-year-old Coruscant whiskey otherwise.  
   
I do wonder. A place like this. High class. I wonder if they have good representation. Maybe I should leave my card. Or see the ow... Work again! I need to relax.  
Looks like they’re getting the stage ready.   
A single microphone. Bold move for whoever takes the stage.  
   
“Just wait and see. The entertainment here is exquisite.”   
“That’s what you said last time, Ren. I’m still suffering hearing loss from... what was her name...? I can’t even remember.”  
“Come on, Hux. You can’t tell me you didn’t like the sight.”  
“I prefer the whole package. Thank you.” I clench my jaw. Looks matter, yes. But I want it all. The whole. Perfect. Package.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma’s POV_  
Breathe in. Breathe out. And... here we go.  
♪♫  
_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouches_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_  
_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois_[ _la vie en rose_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFzViYkZAz4) _..._  
  
♪♫  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux’s POV_  
Holy maker. SUBLIME!  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma’s POV_  
That red-haired suit seems impressed. Smile.  
“Merci.”

  
**Week 2**  
  
_Hux’s POV._  
A week. It’s been a week since I’ve been here and she’s still on my mind. Sublime isn’t even enough to describe her. Goddess. Sublime goddess. That flowing, black dress. How it enhanced her every move. How it enhanced her every curve, her arms, and her legs. Maker, please let her be a regular here.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma’s POV_  
I see him sitting in the audience. Even behind this curtain. That red gives him away. No other person has red hair like that. I wonder if he’s alone. Last time, he seemed here with colleagues. Loud group, even though there were only four. But not him. No. He sat there. Not like the others. He actually seemed to take in the words. And clap for... me.  
He seems to be looking for someone. I wonder...  
“Phasma! Kitchen needs your help! Something wrong with the delivery.”  
“Must I do everything myself?”  
“That’s what you get when you open a high-class establishment.”  
“Rose... why did I hire you to be my assistant if you can’t handle...”  
“I know, I know. But this requires your signature. Everything else is in order.”  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux’s POV_  
I don’t see her. Last time, she mingled with the guests. Maybe she only does so after her performance. That still sends shivers down my spine. I’m enthralled. Her voice. Her eyes. Maker... her eyes. Her... dare I use the word... aura. I must talk to her.  
“Wow, Hux! Going out two Fridays in a row. That’s gotta be a new record.”  
“You think. Maybe I like this place, Snoke.”  
“Or maybe, it’s the entertainment.”  
I clench my jaw. He caught my fleeting look up the stage. “Nothing wrong with enjoying good music.”  
“No. Not at all. But I'm venturing... It's who sings rather than the music itself, hmmm?”  
Kriff. Am I that transparent? He's not wrong.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma’s POV_  
"Pudge... back in the dressing room!" Why do I keep bringing him with me? He's such a mischievous cat. "Don't take that tone with me, Mister!" I swear that meow was backtalk.  
Time to get ready. Scales. Change my dress. Red or silver? Red... or ... silver?  
"Pudge, what do you think? Hmmm... Red... Silver?"  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux's POV_  
"Never heard of this drink," I whisper to myself.  
"What's that, sir?" The bartender looks at me in some confusion.  
"This drink. Starfire Dawn?"  
"Ah. It's a specialty. The owner came up with it. An adjusted Manhatten, similar to Fourth Regiment, except the bitters are different."  
"Sounds complicated."  
"The owner is a complex person, sir."  
"Hmmm... well... I'll have one of those. With Coruscant whiskey if possible."  
"Coming right up, sir. Anything else I can help you with, sir?"  
I chuckle. The bartender's called me sir more times than me my father. "Just the drink."  
"Very well, sir."  
   
I get my drink and return to my table, Ren and Snoke once again in loud conversation. At least the stage is nearly ready. Lone microphone again. Please let it be her.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma's POV_  
I see his colleagues have joined him. Shame. I'd love to catch him alone.  
"Phasma. You're on in three."  
"Thank you, Finn."  
Calm and collected. Calm and collected. I take the stage. For the first time, I'm nervous. I can feel his eyes on me. Waiting. Please, voice, don't fail me now. Breathe in, breathe out.  
♪♫  
[_The very thought of you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yakzL1Q88c) _and I forget to do_  
_The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do_  
_I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king_  
_And foolish though it may seem to me that's everything..._  
   
♪♫  
   
~ ~ ~  
  
_Hux's POV_  
Maker... My heart. Is this woman real? Such a sublime being. Wait? The song is over. Where... I see her... Oh... Wait... Is she coming my way? Be still, my heart.  
"Hux."  
Kriff. "Yes, Snoke."  
"Let me introduce you to our newest client. Orson Krennic. This is Armitage Hux. Brilliant corporate lawyer. One of the best. He'll be handling your account."  
"I'm what now?" I furrow my brows in confusion. When did Snoke even talk to this... this Krennic?  
"I see you're as distracted as I am." Krennic stretches out a hand to me, then glances in the direction of Sublime. Kriff. I still don't know her name. How do I not know her name?  
"Great voice." Is all I say.  
"Hmmm... great voice... and other things." Krennic's eyes linger a little too long for my liking. Is it wrong to punch a new client? The way he smirks.  
"So, new account. What exactly are we talking here?" I divert Krennic's attention back to me.  
"Weapons industry."  
I gulp. That's a big one. Even for us. We need this client. Kriff. "Let's talk representation. Say next Friday. Three?"  
Krennic shakes my hand with a smirk. I shudder at the thought what exactly we're getting into. Client. Big client. Multimillion-dollar client.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma's POV_  
 Looks like I won't catch him alone, tonight. Funny how places like this call for new business deals. At least, I got his name. Eavesdropped it more like it. Armitage Hux. Armitage. Hmmm... Quite handsome the more I see of him. Lovely eyes.

  
**Week 3**  
  
_Hux's POV_  
Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriff. That meeting lasted way longer than I thought. And all this paperwork left. KRIFF! There's no way I'll make it to the club tonight. KRIIIIIIIIIFFFFFF! Maker. Ugh. She was beautiful. No. She was sublime! That red dress. Those soft curls. Her voice. My god... her voice... And those lips... Perfection...  
"Mister Hux?"  
"WHAT?"  I catch the look of shock on my assistant's face.  
"I'm sorry. I... I..."  
"Don't say sorry, Adelaide. It's a sign of weakness." I try to soften my stance.  
"Yes, sir. I just wanted to say, the contracts are finished printing and I noticed, the numbers didn't match up, and I was wondering if you were aware of discrepancies?"  
I'll never get out of here. But this needs fixing. "Bring me a copy. I'll look it over."  
"Yes, sir."  
   
"Something else, Adelaide?"  
"A woman called for you."  
I raise a brow, waiting.  
"She wanted to know what type of services we provide."  
"Did she leave a name?"  
"No, sir. But she did say, she was calling for Nightingale."  
"The club?"  
"Yes."  
I run my hand over the back of my neck. She called here. It must be her. Then again. Wouldn't the owner be the one to call? "Does she want to set up a meeting?"  
"She did not say. Do you want me to call her back?"  
"No. I'll handle it myself. Later. Contracts first. Krennic Industries is a big client. We need to make sure all this is airtight." I sigh. It's going to be a long night.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Adelaide?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could run to my place real fast and feed Millie?"  
"Of course."  
"Adelaide?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma's POV_  
I see his colleagues but not him. I wonder what's keeping him. I can't wait much longer. The stage is ready. Sigh. Why is it so warm in here?

  
**Week 4**  
  
_Phasma's POV_  
I crawl back onto my bed. I've never felt shivers like this. And my voice. My voice. "Rose." I croak my assistant's name barely just.  
Rose's head pops into my bedroom door, frown on face. "You're not supposed to talk. That's why I gave you a bell."  
"I'm not a cat!" I protest.  
"BELL! Unless you want to damage your vocal chords for good."  
I nod my head.  
"I'll bring you tea. And then, you'll rest."  
I pout.  
"No arguments! Tea. Rest. Snuggle with Pudge."  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux's POV_  
The stage is dark. What's going on? "No music tonight?" I ask the bartender.  
"No, sir. Apologies. Miss Phasma is at home with a bad cold."  
Phasma! So that's her name. "I got an idea," I state matter of factly. "Give me ten and set up the stage. Need a barstool." I leave the bartender standing as I rush to my car. Good thing I always carry her with me. My golden lady. Let's hope I have extra reeds. I search through the case and lucky me. I rush back inside, case in hand. Let's hope, I'm not rusty. It's been a while.  
   
"Stage is ready, sir." The bartender smiles, and I slip him a hundred. "Thank you, sir."  
I ready my sax. The crowd is small today. Absence of regular entertainment to blame, I'm sure.  
"Just filling in today." I rasp before I play a rendition of [You Belong to the City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy0zBLTEzgA) and then [Smooth Operator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_I5-zsnq3sI).

  
**Week 5**  
  
_Phasma's POV_  
My voice is back. Clear as ever. Even so, my doctor said to take it easy. Two songs at most.  
"Here's your tea." Rose holds a steaming cup of lemon and honey tea in front of my face, lifted brow and all. "Now remember. Don't overdo it."  
"I know."  
   
I peek out the curtain. I don't see him. Not a redhead in sight. According to Finn, he was here last week. Playing saxophone. How I wish, I'd seen that. Never thought him a musician. Not with that stiff posture. I sigh and return to my dressing room and find Pudge sleeping in his little bed. One tiny noise and he weaves between my legs. "Hey there, Pudge. Mommy has to get ready. The silver dress this time? What do you think?"  
*agreeable meows*  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux's POV_  
Kriff. Running late. Almost nine fifteen. She's usually on stage by now. Kriff.  
I park my car and rush inside, and as predicted she's already on stage. My usual table is in use. I guess the bar it is. Kriff. She's done. I cannot believe I missed this. But Maker. Does she look... enchanting. That silver beaded dress seems to make her glow more than she already does.  
"The usual, sir."  
When did the bartender even ... Nevermind. "Yes, please."  
"Starfire Dawn coming right up, sir."  
I look around, my eyes searching for her. She's a goddess. Tall. Beautiful. Easy to spot. How do I keep losing her between the others all the time?  
The bartender hands me my drink and I pay. Should I stay here and see if she'll make the rounds? Look for a better table so she can spot me? Good god. What is going on? All I think about is...  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Phasma's POV_  
"Do I have to order my own drink or..." I smile as confidently as I can. But I won't lie. My heart is racing.  
"Your drink? I... I don't know your drink." He stumbles.  
"Yes, you do." I smile, heart still racing. He sits for a second, his eyes detailing me top to bottom. Usually, I'd stop that. But with him. With him, I don't mind.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
_Hux's POV_  
Her drink? Her drink, her drink, her drink. I ... my god, she's even more beautiful standing right next to me. Am I staring? I'm staring, I think. I cannot help it. Her eyes, her lips, her hair... "Your drink..." I pause and look to the bartender who winks at me. "Your drink..." The bartender lifts a brow and tilts his head. I smile. Of course. Her drink.  "A Starfire Dawn," I state and she smiles. "For..."  
"Phasma. Athena Phasma." She stretches her hand to me.  
"Athena Phasma. So lovely to meet you. Armitage Hux." I don't know why. Not like we're living in the forties or fifties. This is 2018. But I brush a kiss on her hand and she giggles. The sweetest giggle I've ever heard. And it hits me. It hits me like that first time I've seen her. This is Starfire alright. My heart is Starfire and she is the Dawn.


End file.
